


Norse Club

by Ladymarvel87



Category: Marvel, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymarvel87/pseuds/Ladymarvel87
Summary: Summary: Alayna Cadence hated the thought of moving from Conneticut to Tennessee. With promises of a fresh start, warmer weather, and the best education from a top-tier school she has never heard of before, Alayna braces herself for the new road ahead.With the claim from her single father that she is in fact a daughter of Freyja, Alayna is allowed to join the 'elite' Norse Club at MountainView Academy. Adventure ensues, mishaps occur, and long-lasting friendships and romances blossom.





	Norse Club

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is loosely based on Norse Mythology. I'm no expert by any means. This story will have a lot of twists and turns, and of course adventure and romance. There are original characters, the norse gods and goddesses will make appearances, and both accurate and non-accurate takes on myths will happen. Please review, follow, and favorite if you like it. Also, I am always up for suggestions. Constructive criticism, no hate please.

I hadn't planned on moving a week before my birthday, and I definitely hadn't planned on starting my high school career at MountainView Academy in some unknown Tennessee town. Yet, here I was helping my dad pack the last of our moving boxes into the oversized Uhaul truck.

I sighed loudly as a crisp of cool Conneticut breeze blew my shoulder length auburn hair into my eyes; my mother's eyes as my dad always said. I would miss Conneticut, the changing leaves in the fall and my two best friends, Tasha and Ashley. Speaking of my best friends, they were supposed to come and send me off today; where were they? In their normal fashionably late manner, my two friends rode into my driveway on their matching purple bikes as my dad loaded the last box.

"I cannot believe you are moving," Ashley said giving me a running hug, "It's not going to be the same without you!"

"I'm going to miss you both so much," my voice cracked as Tasha joined in on the hug, "try not to have too much fun without me, and call me about any cute senior boys."

The waterworks began when I heard Tasha's magical laugh, and Ashley give her signature hair flip. What would I do without them? I really have no desire to answer that question, but my dad's hand on my shoulder ushering me to finish up so we could leave forced me to realize I would have to find out one way or another.

I tearfully hugged my best friends a last time. As I walked towards my dad's blue Honda, I turned to take in my house and quiet neighborhood one last time. The blue shutters on my second floor bedroom window seemed to be beckoning me inside. "Bye," I whispered.

"Everything is going to work out in the end," My dad said patting my leg, "you are going to love the new place. The weather is warmer and you will make new friends in no time."

"I don't like warm weather," I mumbled into my green sweater, "and I don't want new friends."

Trees, mountains and sky rushed by me. It feels like we have been driving forever, and I was starting to get restless. "How much longer?" I asked irritably.

"Not much longer, I promise," My dad said yawning.

"You've been making a lot of those recently," I mumbled as I drifted off to sleep.

One thing you should know about me is I have really weird dreams sometimes. This one started out normal enough, I was walking into the new brick home in Tennessee. The house was pretty though I was refusing to admit that fact to my father. He was saying something about the history of the house, that is when my dream went to shit. "You finally arrived," a low voice said from above me.

"Who's there?" I asked with no response. I began walking up the winding staircase, each step creaking eerily beneath me. The last step disappears suddenly and I begin to fall. I scream but nothing escapes my lips. A hand grasps my wrist, "Your mother will be happy to know you have her abilities."

I woke up with a start before I could see the face of the person who grabbed me. I hated when I dreamed about anything related to my mother. I had never met her nor did I really even know her name or who she was. My dad would always say when I asked about her that she was the Norse Goddess, Freya. I love my dad but he never takes me seriously. Like why would he joke about my mother's identity? This was the sort of thing I made a mental note to talk to my future therapist about.

"You okay?" my dad asked with a twinge of concern, "It seemed like you were having another nightmare."

"I'm fine," I snap. I can see the hurt look on my dad's face from the corner of my eye, but at the moment I didn't care. I would feel bad later and apologize, but right now I was holding onto my right to be angry. I mean he had uprooted my entire life and turned my world upside down by forcing me to moce, so I totally had the right to stay mad a while.

A few moments of uncomfortable silence later my dad announced, "We are here. Welcome to your new home!"

The house looked the same as in my dream, minus the creepy voice and disappearing stair. I stepped in my new room. I hated to admit it, but it was gorgeous. The walls were blue with a gold trim. A window nook with a view overlooking MountainView lake was on the far side of the room; it would be perfect for reading. "I can make this work."

I don't have many pet peeves, but stupidly named places was one of them. My new town was called MountainView, Tennessee. Yet, there were no mountains in sight. So, whoever named this town must have had some issues, been blind, or just really had a thing for mountains. Maybe I would ask someone on my first day of school.

I snapped a picture of my room to send to my friends back in Conneticut. I refused to include the words 'my new home' so I settled for "it's nice enough :)." I had to add the smiley face. I always add it, even though I'm not sure I have ever actually been truly happy. I know that sounds awful, but it's true. Even when things are going great, the good feeling just never seems to absorb into my brain.

I'm not depressed or sad even... just not a happy person. A big take-away you will learn from my story is that I am a complicated person. I will tell you my life as honestly as I can, but there are things you probably don't want to know because it can screw up your life too. If you continue reading you will learn how I finally achieved happiness and how it very shortly thereafter got taken away.

You've been warned. So without further ado, here is the story of me, Alayna Cadence, and the Norse Club.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note- This is my first shot at an original story, it's been brewing for sometime now.
> 
> I hope you like it! I will try and update as often as I can, and as ideas progress.
> 
> Remember to review/comment, leave Kudos, and bookmark.
> 
> Thanks Lovlies! x


End file.
